<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anniversary by MissingTriforce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397301">Anniversary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingTriforce/pseuds/MissingTriforce'>MissingTriforce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home Sweet Terra AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Play, Anal Plug, BDSM Scene, Chains, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychic Abilities, Sensory Deprivation, Vulcan Bond, Vulcan Kisses, Vulcan Mind Melds, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingTriforce/pseuds/MissingTriforce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda has an idea for her and Sarek's wedding anniversary. It involves sensory deprivation.</p>
<p>dom!Amanda/sub!Sarek; canon divergence explained in the Notes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amanda Grayson/Sarek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home Sweet Terra AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place in an alternate universe originally created by my partner. When the news broke that Vulcans were appalled by a human-Vulcan relationship, humanity, in typical contrarian fashion, decided to overwhelmingly support the Graysons' relationship. Buoyed by public support and the Grayson family, Amanda &amp; Sarek married &amp; settled on Terra and are low-key celebrities. Sarek still works as an Ambassador, Amanda is a linguistics professor, and they are both very good parents. This fic takes place on their second wedding anniversary, and Spock is an adorable, chubby baby of cuteness.</p>
<p>All set? Let's go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amanda and Sarek were breakfasting when she passed him the padd. Sarek even took a sip of tea before he read it. Perhaps it was a notable line in the novel she was reading, or an interesting news article. But no: when he read it, he choked.</p>
<p>It took him several minutes to read out Amanda’s idea. By the end, he sat back, raised an eyebrow, and outright stared at his bondmate. She was spoon-feeding Spock his mashed carrots, as she did every morning. Sarek caught her sneaking a glance at him, and his eyebrow rose even further.</p>
<p>She put down the spoon, folded her hands, and looked him full in the face. “What do you think?”</p>
<p>“This,” he gestured at her with the padd, “will take some preparation.”</p>
<p>She put a hand on his wrist. “I know. But I think I can make it worth it.”</p>
<p>“I notice that your proposed date coincides with our marriage anniversary. Our friend Lydia reminds me that it is customary to present partners with gifts. Is this your gift to me?”</p>
<p>Amanda smiled, wide and wicked. “It’s a gift to both of us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>:*:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sarek and Amanda shared the preparation tasks, though it took some effort to find a discreet enough facility. Desperate or bored news outlets would still run a story on the first Vulcan-human family. The couple and child hadn’t done anything out of the ordinary for awhile now, and public interest had dropped off accordingly.</p>
<p>According to his research, their desired type of activity wasn’t as wild a notion as it once was, but it was still risqué. “A scandal waiting to happen,” as Amanda had put it once. But it was illogical to allow anonymous, fickle collective opinion to interfere so greatly into their personal affairs. They eventually found a way to do as they liked.</p>
<p>Sarek took care of Spock alone for two evenings while Amanda attended training sessions previous to their appointment. The sessions were to ensure safety and familiarity with her desired tools. They must have went well, for Sarek felt spikes of analytic fascination and lust through their bond. On both occasions when she returned, she immediately joined hands with him, and Sarek was infused with warm and happy love. Humans were remarkable. He doubted he would ever become used to the borealis of their emotional landscape. It rarely followed any logic, but with Amanda that was acceptable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>:*:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were here. They were about to begin.</p>
<p>An attendant in a purple velvet uniform escorted them into their playroom suite with a bow. The playroom resembled a gymnasium almost, with the amount of tools along the walls. Blue plastic mats covered the floor and a large, king size bed with cream sheets and overstuffed pillows dominated the opposite end. A tiled shower area and toilet was only separated by a half-wall.</p>
<p>“Do you require anything further?” the attendant asked. Their voice was soft yet deep, their hair cut in a practical bob.</p>
<p>“No, that will be all,” Amanda answered. Sarek felt a flush of excitement across their bond. The attendant bowed again and disappeared through a sliding door.</p>
<p>“All right, take a shower while I check the equipment. And don’t get dressed afterwards,” Amanda added hastily.</p>
<p>Sarek silently complied, amused. From the shower, he watched Amanda walk about the room with a spring in her step, her long, dark hair flouncing after her. She wore practical jean shorts and green tank top, efficient for the heavy lifting she was going to be doing, and Sarek knew she enjoyed the tightness around her waist. Jeans would only increase her eventual arousal.</p>
<p>Once clean, he gave himself a brief towel-dry and presented his naked self to his domme.</p>
<p>Amanda’s cheeks were pinker than usual and her pupils slightly large. If Sarek didn’t know any better, her eyes were…shining. Agreeing to this was indeed an acceptable anniversary gift.</p>
<p>“Are you ready?” Amanda asked. From her back pocket, she produced a midnight black blindfold and held it up for inspection. Sarek was at his calmest, most rational. Fear would be illogical. He trusted Amanda. He knew—in essence—what was to happen. Upon agreement, Amanda had kept back some of the details, but he would come out of the experience pleased.</p>
<p>Sarek nodded. Amanda put on the blindfold. Sarek did not know what it was made of, but he could see only an empty blackness. Even space had stars. He was truly blind.</p>
<p>But sight was not essential. He could feel the mat under his feet, the way it slightly slipped and gave under his toes. The air against his skin was a toasty 80 degrees, to accommodate his preferences. He heard Amanda’s soft step back and, if he strained, her breath. Her rose perfume and the faint scent of cleaning products stimulated his nose.</p>
<p>“What are your safewords?” Amanda said. Her voice was coming approximately 1.25 feet to his left.</p>
<p>“Green for proceed, yellow for slow, and red for stop,” he said, obedient. “Green.”</p>
<p>He heard Amanda take a step closer. She took up his hands and lifted them to her face, not quite touching the right psi points for a full meld, but the effect was still overpowering. She had been holding back somehow—a suppressant? How was this possible? How could be had not known? His mind reeled back, but no answer was forthcoming.</p>
<p>Flooded with her feelings: light blub flashes of love and lust went off, and he instinctively attempted to recoil, but she held his hands firmly in place. An iron will of determination and anticipation bound him in, bound him to her. The colors of feelings grew more intense: he was psychically trapped in a small room with fireworks, and they were scorching their way inside.</p>
<p>The physical effect was devastating. He opened his mouth to scream, but only panting came out. His internal homeostasis ran haywire, electric signals mixing and crossing. Heat coursed through him; his face felt like it was burning. His lok was at half-up and sweat beaded from his forehead. His mouth felt like a Vulcan desert in high summer. “Amanda,” he rasped. “Beloved.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, the feelings were ripped from him: her hands threw his away and he was bereft. He fell to his knees, dazzled and dizzy in the absence of emotional light. His heart pounded in his ears, his mind frantically searched, he reached out—</p>
<p>Cold iron clutched him. His wrists yanked upward. His arms almost pulled out of their sockets with the force and his feet lifted from the mat. A hand on his hip pushed him and suddenly he was disoriented and spinning in the air, gasping for cool breath.</p>
<p>“Okay?” came Amanda’s voice. Three feet to his right? His left?</p>
<p>“Green,” he said. He did not want to stop. He wanted Amanda—</p>
<p>A bullwhip cracked near his ear and he flinched. His skin stung. He felt a spiky weal of pain, but then there was another, another, another, and another. His hip, his ankle, his back, his shoulder.</p>
<p>“You call me ‘beloved,’ yet you have to earn me,” Amanda said, growled. “We may be married, but that gives you no right.”</p>
<p>Sarek gasped as a blow hit the back of his neck and lights appeared before his eyes. “Anything,” Sarek said. He wanted to feel it again, her emotions, the light—</p>
<p>“Pay me in pain,” Amanda said, her voice hard as rock, sharp as steel.</p>
<p>“Gre—“ A howl drowned the rest of his answer as a blow hit again the back of his neck so hard he thought his spine would split.</p>
<p>Amanda hit him harder and harder all over, building up a rhythm and beat, and all he could focus on was the pain, the sound of the whip zip-whizzing in the air, the smell of his arousal, his own sweat. All the while, he begged for her, asked to be let in.</p>
<p>After an indeterminate time, she gave him one last almighty blow on the buttocks and ceased. Sarek shifted in his manacles: would be allowed her now? He heard her footsteps come and go, felt her body heat as she came close, felt a soft cotton placed over his ears, but then…silence.</p>
<p>She had deprived him of his hearing.</p>
<p>The silence rang in his ears. Deafening. His heart thudded; his breathing rapid. He could not even hear himself scream as the cheeks of his buttocks were parted and a slicked vibrator pushed into his entrance.</p>
<p>The vibration zinged up his spine, lighting his brain with sensation. Calculations and stars shot out of possibility. He was overwhelmed; his weak limbs shook as he hung there, helpless. She found his nub and pressed the vibrator there, hard, and his lok pressed against his stomach, full and gorged and erect.</p>
<p>His mouth was moving, but he didn’t know what he was saying, whether it was Common or Vulcan or something else entirely. The vibrator left, but was soon back in, deeper, impossibly deeper. Pain collided with pleasure. Tears sprang from his eyes behind the blindfold, and he was coherent enough to recognize a sob.</p>
<p>He was going to cum. He felt the tide of orgasm rise, the need to release, desperate, pure release—</p>
<p>The vibrator left and he felt Amanda’s hands unhooking him. The iron, once cold, now warm, departed. His feet touched the sticky mat—sticky with sweat? Amanda’s arm was around him and she guided him forward. Once he felt the soft linens of a turned down bed, he nearly collapsed.</p>
<p>Hands were at his ears again. The cotton was removed. He could hear.</p>
<p>But then she left him. He was alone. Where was she?</p>
<p>“Find me, Sarek,” she said, just in front of him.</p>
<p>He sobbed in relief as he crawled onto the bed and in between her legs—at some point she had taken her clothes off. He still could not see, but he could smell her arousal, her creamy slick, as he nuzzled against her. He licked and relished the resultant sigh. “You’ve been so good. You’ve earned this,” she said. “Take your prize.”</p>
<p>Joy flooded him. “Thank you, Amanda, thank you.” He licked again and said the Vulcan alphabet against her clit, to the backdrop of her moans. His lok was painfully hard against him, but he made it last, fueled by her pleasure. He almost began the alphabet again when she begged, “Inside me, get inside me.”</p>
<p>His arousal had not subsided. He lifted and steadied himself up. He felt her hand on his lok, and she guided him in. He gave a high cry: she was so tight. He gave weak little thrusts deeper, but could not bring himself to alter the situation, to fully leave and re-enter the tightness and heat. She rocked against him, hard, controlling his movement, powering him on.</p>
<p>With a yell, she came. Wildly, his hands were taken, and she and he were pressed palm to palm. The mind roar of her orgasm took him too. They burst together, a rush of fluids and pleasure and sound, and it went on and on and on, one feeling feeding another in an endless orboros loop.</p>
<p>Sarek had no idea how long it lasted, but when the lifespring left he collapsed in exhaustion on top of Amanda.</p>
<p>They panted together for minutes, collecting themselves. Sarek’s reality seemed to re-establish itself first. His nose was stuck awkwardly against Amanda’s collarbone. He could not bring himself to let go of her entire, so he pulled out but lay down beside her, capturing her hand in his own.</p>
<p>“Happy anniversary,” he said.</p>
<p>Amanda giggled. “If this is what we do every year, we’re going to stay married a long time.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>